Twilight Wrestling
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Bella goes and travels the world with her Uncle John Cena and brings Edward with her, what happens when a tough decision makes Edward save Bella and reveal his family's secret. Characters Bella/Edward, John Cena/Maryse Oullete, Jeff Hardy/OC. Please R&R.
1. Author's Note

To All my readers, this is a Twilight wrestling crossover story. I do not own Twilight or Wrestling at all I wish but I can't have. This is also based off my own thoughts and ideas, but the characters are the only things from the books, and the pairings, and the ages of the characters that takes place in the 4th book: Breaking Dawn even though I didn't read all of it and no I am not going to follow any events in order. Thanks for reading my story, check out my other story on my profile written stories for: Dangerous Lives a Pretty Little Liars, and Wrestling Crossover summary under title. Thank you every reader who reads my stories.

-Creaturess of the Night-


	2. New Begginings

Bella Swan was riding through Forks, Washington with her dad in his police car heading to the airport. Her boyfriend Edward Cullen was waiting there for her. Her dad asked "Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" Bella replied "Yea dad I am." She said "Are you sure that Uncle John will remember me?" Charlie said "Yeah Bells your Uncle will remember you, but behave he is a professional wrestler after all so I'm sure that he will be a very busy man." Bella smiled and hugged him and said "I will dad." She got out of his car and grabbed her bags and carried them over to where Edward was waiting for her. He took some of her bags and put them where they went and he boarded the plane with her and sat in the seat next to her. She said "Edward are you sure that your family is okay with me spending time with my Uncle John and traveling all over the world with him and you coming with me?" Edward laughed and said "That was a long sentence to say, but yeah they are okay with me going with you to do all of what you just said." Bella smiled and stared out the window at the clouds that they passed in the air, and the ones that they were going through. She finally fell asleep looking out the window and didn't even flinch when she felt Edward wrap his arms around her shoulders. She slept the whole plane ride and was woken up by Edward shaking her and telling her that the plane had landed and people were getting off. They got off and headed to get the bags from the baggage claim. They got the bags and sat on a nearby bench by the flight lists. Bella saw Edward straighten up and she wondered what was going on with him. She asked "Edward what's up." Edward replied "Someone is heading this way and they are calling your name." Bella said "How far away are they?" Edward replied just a few feet on the right side of you." She turned and looked and saw her Uncle John Cena looking at the flight lists on the other set of seats from theirs. She smiled and got up and ran towards him and yelled "Uncle John." He turned around and caught her in his arms. He said "Hey Bell you've grown." They ended their hug and Bella said "I have grown, and there is someone I want you to meet." She led him over to Edward who was still sitting in the same position as she left him. She said "Uncle John this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is my Uncle John Cena." John held out his hand and Edward shook it and said "It's nice to meet you sir." John replied "It's nice to meet you too Edward, and call me John." Edward nodded and grabbed Bella's bags and John took some of them and Bella took the rest and they all headed out to his car and saw a girl waiting for them by the open trunk ready to put the bags in. She grabbed them and threw them in two by two. John said "Ryse this is my niece Bella and her boyfriend Edward, Bella and Edward this is my fiancé Maryse." Maryse hugged Bella then she hugged Edward and when she was done hugging him she looked at him in wonder. She turned around and shut the trunk and got in the passenger as John got in the driver's side, as Edward opened the back door for Bella. He walked gracefully over to the other side and got in and put on his seatbelt. John spoke from the front seat as he drove off. He said "Would you like to go eat or would you like to head to my house, and unpack first." Bella looked at Edward who shrugged his shoulders saying that whatever she wanted to do. She said "Lets go eat first." Edward grabbed her hand and stared out the window his mind elsewhere. Bella smiled and looked out the window herself and watched the scenery as they passed it, not being used to seeing it especially not riding with Edward. She watched as they pulled into a Burger King and into one of the parking spaces in the middle of the parking lot. Edward got out and gracefully went over to Bella's side and opened the door for her. As Maryse got out and met John on the sidewalk. Edward grabbed her hand and they walked in together behind John and Maryse. John and Maryse looked at the Menu and ordered, John said "Okay Bella you're up." Bella ordered and waited for Edward off to the side. John said "Okay Edward your turn." Edward said "Thank you but I already ate before I came I should be okay for a little while. John nodded and said "Okay, thank you for being very polite to us." Edward nodded and went and stood bye Bella as she filled up her cup with pop. She grabbed Straws and napkins and sat in a booth by a window since it wasn't sunny out. She watched her Uncle get ketchup and turned to Edward. She saw that he was smiling and she asked "What's so funny?" Edward said "Your Uncle can't work the ketchup thing and he is thinking about throwing it into the street and running it over with his car." Bella laughed and said "Wow strange." Edward looked at Maryse who was looking at him and he smiled at her and she turned around. Bella asked "What is she thinking?" Edward replied "Why my eyes are the golden color, why my skin is so pale, my grammar is so proper, why I didn't want any food, and why my touch his so cold." Bella said "What does she think it is?" Edward replied "She don't know and later when she thinks I will be sleeping but we both know the truth and you're alone she is going to ask you." Bella said "Lovely that is going to be so much fun." She had sarcasm rolling off every word as she said them. Edward laughed and said "I know what you mean, so how did your dad take it when you told him that we were engaged." Bella laughed at the memory of her father grabbing his shotgun and muttering "I'm going to kill him." She grabbed the gun and scolded him and he stomped off toward the living room and sat there silently for the rest of the night that she was up if he ever went to bed she didn't know. She told Edward after the memory "He grabbed the shotgun and kept saying that he was going to kill you until I grabbed it away from him scolded him then he left and sat in the living room for I don't know how long." Edward laughed and said "Wow that sounded like I missed something funny before I came through your window." Bella nodded and put her hand on his and asked "How are you do you not drink my blood every time I bleed." Edward said "I don't know but I do and now your smell is bad it smells like doggie." Bella said "You were there when I hugged Jacob goodbye cuz he let you on so you could tell him goodbye too." Edward said "I'm glad that I can get along with him in his human form now and his werewolf one." Bella nodded just as John and Maryse came back with the tray of food. She grabbed her food off the tray and ate her food eagerly not before realizing how hungry she is. She ate her food and drank her pop and talked with Maryse, John, and Edward. Except for when her phone rang which no one knew that it was a fate, and life changing call.


	3. Kidnapped, and Wonder

**Bella looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her friend Jacob and she decided to take it outside since he was calling her now she knew it was an emergency. She walked outside and pulled open her phone answering the call and asked "Jake what's wrong?" Jacob replied "My dad died Bells and I wanted you to know that he had sent a package to your uncle's house before her did." Bella felt tears streaming down her face and she said "Jake I'm so sorry, When? How?" Jacob replied "Thanks, this morning, he saved someone's life and he died after the battle." Bella said "Tell me everything that happened cuz I can tell that you witnessed it." Jacob said "Well this morning we were heading to the mountain trail so we can get a better look for a bigger patrol when we saw vampires attacking Edward's father and somehow hurting him I don't know how but they were, and my dad jumped out and ran over and turned into a wolf and attacked all of them except Carlisle cuz he knows how much you thought of him as your family, and he lost to much blood for Carlisle to save him and he told me to tell everyone that he knows that he loved them and to call and tell you and now he's gone." Bella felt the tears run uncontrollably down her face she said "Jake I am so sorry and thank you for telling me you have my greatest sympathy I will tell Edward for you." Jacob said "Thanks I family love you Bella." Bella said "I family love you too Jacob." He hung up and she closed the phone and stuck it back in her pocket but didn't get it in before someone grabbed her making her drop her phone. She yelled "Edward help!" before one of her kidnappers covered her mouth. ***Edward was sitting at a table in Burger King with Bella (My girlfriend's) uncle and his fiancé when I heard Bella scream "Edward help!" I heard the thoughts of someone thinking that their boss was going to be happy for bringing back Bella Swan: Edward Cullen's girlfriend so their boss could change her into a vampire. Edward got up from the table and ran out the door and saw Bella's phone on the ground and caught the scent of the Volturi he growled and picked her phone up as Bella's uncle threw the food out and ran outside with Maryse behind him. Edward dialed a number on the phone so fast that Maryse and John stared at him and before they could drop their jaws open Edward was already on the phone talking so fast that they couldn't understand him. He shut the phone and said "We have to go to the hotel and meet my family so if you don't mind I would like to drive." Maryse handed him the keys and all 3 of them ran to John's beat up old 2005 Chevy Comaro. He sped out of the parking lot and to the hotel as if he was driving his volvo making John and Maryse stare at him in wonder of how he wasn't getting into an accident and how he was swerving past all the cars. Maryse was starting to wonder if he was human but doubting that he wasn't and started to think about the possible immortal "legend" Edward could be. **


	4. Introductions and New additions

He drove to the hotel in under 2 minutes and had turned off the car, threw open the door, got out, shut the door and ran into the hotel before John and Maryse had even gotten their seatbelts off. They saw a Yellow Porsche parked next to a Black Mercedes which was strange to see in Massachusetts. They walked in the hotel and saw Edward just rounding a corner and they ran over there and just saw him going in a room and knocked to get information about John's niece Bella. They knocked on the door and a pale man with blonde hair and golden eyes like Edward opened the door and chuckled and turned around in the room and said "Edward you forgot Bella's Aunt and Uncle in the car." Edward yelled from the back of the room "I did no such thing." The man laughed and turned back to the couple and said "Come in." He held open the door and let them pass before shutting in behind them. They went over and sat on the empty bed and saw a woman with dark brown hair with a golden tint to it sitting on the floor with her back to the TV looking at the blonde man who was sitting on the other bed. She said "Hello my name is Esme Cullen you must be Bella's Uncle that she used to always talk about." John said "Yeah I'm John Cena and this is my soon to be wife Maryse Ouellet." Esme nodded and the blonde sat next to her on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I'm her husband Carlisle Cullen." John nodded as Edward, 2 girls and 2 boys came out following. The first one behind him was short and pixie like with black hair and the same gold eyes. The took a seat on the bed where Carlisle just was she said "Hello I'm Alice Cullen and this is my husband Jasper." She pointed to a golden blonde sitting next to her with golden eyes and then John saw that everyone was just as pale as Edward and had the purple eye lids with golden eyes to go with it. A girl with bright blonde hair sat next to Alice and said "I'm Rosalie Cullen and the big grizzly bear looking dude is my husband Emmett." John nodded politely at them as Maryse stared at Rosalie making her self-esteem about her looks drop all the way to 10 points even though she has been told many times in the WWE that she is beautiful but now she doesn't believe it after seeing Rosalie. John looked around and spotted a blue gym bag on the floor with a purple one next to it and realized that this was is friend's and his wife's hotel room. He heard his friend coming and said "Guys you know someone is using this hotel room and they are about 3 feet from the door now." Alice said "Edward why didn't you tell us." Edward said "I didn't know they were coming here jeez why didn't you tell us Alice." She glared at him and was about to reply when Carlisle said "Guy's enough quit arguing let's just ask for their help to find Bella." John said "That would work." The door opened and a man with Blue and Purple hair came in with his arm wrapped around a girl with blonde hair with black, red, and purple streaks in it. John said "Lizzy what happened to your hair?" Lizzy said "Vince made me dye it so I could get looked at by more perverted male fans." John shook his head and said "Jeff, Lizzy this is my niece's boyfriend and his family." Jeff looked over and said "Hello Guys I'm Jeff Hardy and this is my wife Lizzy." Carlisle said "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and these are our adopted kids Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." He pointed to everyone he name off and they all nodded at each other and Alice and Edward were staring at Lizzy and wondering what the something was that they could feel about her.


End file.
